Marco Nevrakis
Prince Marco Nevrakis, a character in The Crown & The Flame series, is one of King Luther's sons. He is the main antagonist of Book 1. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Marco has brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin. He wears a high-collared brown shirt with a gold brooch, a fur coat, and a simple silver crown. If Kenna sneaks a blade into Aurelia, she scars him on the left cheek. Personality Like his father and sister, Marco was sadistic and cruel, hurting anyone who is not helpful to his plans and revelling in inflicting pain to other people. He was very arrogant, boasting about his skills in swordplay and belittling Kenna when she attacked him; he refused to admit that Kenna defeated him in Aurelia, claiming that her lucky strike was because he was drunk, and telling Bartel that her surprise attack and not his group's lack in numbers was the reason for his retreat. This arrogance likely stemmed from his position as royalty, as he struck Trystan when the latter delayed to bow upon introducing the Nevrakis, and haughtily threatened Kenna when she slapped him as retribution. Prince Marco, perhaps as a result of a luxurious upbringing, was very spoiled, opposing vehemently to his father's decision of leaving him in Stormholt while the former attacked the Iron Empire with his other sons. He reacted to this by smashing several Stormholt vases and blackmailing Helene into obeying his orders. He then decided to hunt for Kenna and, in the middle of doing so, claim Aurelia, moves Luther did not authorize, in protest. Abilities Swordsmanship Marco is a very talented swordsman, and he demonstrated his ability with the blade multiple times in Book 1: he took on several Stormholt soldiers during Luther's attack on the alliance with relative ease, he swiftly killed a Stormholt soldier on his own while he was drunk during the Liberation of Aurelia, and was also able to hold his own against Kenna during the Battle for Stormholt, regardless of Kenna's weapon. The Crown & The Flame Marco was present at the feast organized by Queen Adriana Rys. As he hits Trystan Blake for not bowing when he introduced his family, Kenna has the option to hit him or apologize for Trystan's behavior. However, the Nevrakis attack Stormholt, killing Queen Adriana and usurping the throne of Stormholt. Marco is appointed regent of Stormholt by King Luther when he leaves the Five Kingdoms to attack the Iron Empire. However, his regency is short-lived when Queen Kenna returns; with a large and powerful army at her command, she defeats him in battle and takes back the throne. Chapters The Crown & The Flame Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Broken Alliance * Chapter 2: The Ruins of Rajkur * Chapter 4: The Mercenaries * Chapter 5: The Challenge (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: The Duel * Chapter 7: The Gilded City (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: The Gilded Cage * Chapter 9: The Escape * Chapter 10: The Battle For Aurelia * Chapter 11: The Technocrats * Chapter 12: The Labyrinth * Chapter 14: The Foundry (Mentioned) * Chapter 16: The Cannon * Chapter 17: The Return of the Queen Book 2 *Chapter 2: The Burning of Thorngate (Mentioned, determinant) *Chapter 6: The Foundry Destroyed (Mentioned, determinant) *Chapter 14: The Battle of the Bay (Mentioned) Book 3 * Chapter 16: The Great Protector Relationships King Luther Nevrakis Luther is Marco's father. He apparently does not hold him in high regard as he does to his other sons and daughter, even calls him "stupid son". Princess Kenna Rys Kenna and Marco become sworn enemies the minute he enters Stormholt. He forces Luther's army stationed in Stormholt to search for her, and views her as nothing more than a target to be hunted and executed. He deprecates her fighting and boasts about how he is superior to her in combat, and does not hesitate to scorn her and her mother even when he was at Kenna's mercy, which eventually led to his death. Bartel Gremley Bartel and Marco share a friendly relationship, probably because they both enjoy other people's suffering. As opposed to Helene, Bartel agrees with everything Marco decides. Being his right-hand man, Bartel supports Marco's decisions even if they were against Luther's wishes. Helene Leventis Helene at first sees Marco merely as Luther's son and refuses to obey his orders. However, using her allegiance to Luther and his influence to him as his son, Marco blackmails Helene into supporting his hunt for Princess Kenna. Helene is nonetheless protective of Marco and looks out for his best interest, but disagrees with his tyrannical methods. Family * Hector Nevrakis (Great Grandfather) † * Vassilios Nevrakis (Paternal Uncle) † * Luther Nevrakis (Father) † * Unnamed Mother * Zenobia Nevrakis (Sister) * Diavolos Nevrakis (Half-brother) † * Baltair Nevrakis (Brother) † * Seoras Nevrakis (Brother) † * Olivia Nevrakis (Distant Relative) * Lucretia Nevrakis (Distant Relative) Trivia * He bears a striking resemblance to actors Dane DeHaan and Rami Malek. * Marco doesn't appear in Books 2 or 3, he is merely mentioned in Book 2. This is strangely curious as the player can choose to imprison him at the end of Book 1. However, Diavolos (his older brother) was captured, then later released to the joy of Luther (their father) in Book 3. If Marco was imprisoned, this is strangely odd as Luther - who should have been in the same dungeon as him - after his defeat only asks about his eldest son Diavolos, and not about Marco. * Vassilios labels Marco as insipid, unlike his brothers whom his uncle praised while under the effects of Blueblood. * The name Marco is of Latin origin and means: Warlike, consecrated to the god Mars (god of war). ** The surname Nevrakis is of Greek origin and means "courageous". References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Crown & The Flame' Characters Category:Royalty Category:Villains Category:World Leaders Category:Big Bads